


Hunt Me.

by PeachyAenne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Halla - Freeform, I love solas/lavellan soooo hard, Nightmares, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, The Fade, omg, the dread wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyAenne/pseuds/PeachyAenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has always felt free in The Fade, but when Lavellan enters his dream, it turns into a nightmare. Solas tries to cope with his new found feelings.</p><p> </p><p>SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take right after the move to Skyhold, but prior to the Solas/Lavellan's first kiss.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, not sure if I want this to be a one shot or continue it later. I guess that depends on if people like it. ;)

“Good night Solas.” Lavellan said quietly as she was leaving the rotunda. A smile curled her lips as she looked back once more before closing the door. “Pleasant dreams.”

Solas watched her leave. And only did he let himself return the smile after she was gone. It had become habit for Lavellan to visit him most nights. She would come in and demand to know more about her people. She wanted to know everything, and Solas obliged her. They exchanged stories. Lavellan regaled him with the history and traditions of the Dalish. Solas would correct her, teach her, and often tell her stories from his journeys in the fade. She always listened intently. Sometimes they bickered over interpretations that had been distorted throughout the years, but she always came back for more, night after night.

He’d grown fond of their evening musings and debates. It was a welcomed distraction since the move to Skyhold from Haven. The transition had been especially tough on Lavellan, the memories of her encounter with Corypheus haunted her every day. She confided all of her worries to him, and he would just listen, provide advice if necessary. They had become close friends, and it been an incredibly long time since he had called anyone his friend. He considered Lavellan his equal.

Solas went through the motions of his normal nightly routine. He made sure all his books and notes were in order on his desk, he couldn't sleep if even one leaflet was out of place. The brushes and paints were placed on top the scaffolding. He removed his tunic, folding it precisely how he folded it every night. He propped up his staff beside his lounging couch before starting his nocturnal walk through the fade. 

The fade had always comforted Solas. It was safety. It was salvation. It was freedom. He could be himself wholly in the fade and he was as much of the fade as the fade was of him. That is where he belonged. 

When Solas opened his icy blue eyes, he found himself in the world he loved. This time it was an ancient forest, forgotten by time. But Solas remembered it fondly. He knew every tree, flower, and stream intimately. There was no spot he had left unturned, this was his favorite place. 

Solas breathed in the ripe smell of a midnight dew clinging to the grasses beneath his feet. It crunched silently as he stepped. The moon hung high in a clear sky of nightmare blue, leaving a soft glow on every surface. The temperature was warm and humid, but the cool breeze felt soothing on his slightly sticky skin. 

It had been too long since his last visit to the forest. He missed the calmness it brought to his heart. When he felt he had strayed too far from his original self, he came here. It was the perfect reminder to whom he really was. He didn't have to hide. There were no secrets here. 

He shed his elvhen skin as easily as most shemlen shed their clothes before an amorous tryst. He squatted down, bending over and grabbed into the earthen dirt. Hands and feet morphed to dark paws. As he looked forward, his calm cerulean eyes transformed into eager crimson orbs. His collected, serious face melted into a wild wolfen grin. He was Solas no more; Fen’harel took his place. 

His senses were sharpened as The Dread Wolf. The forest talked to him as only an animal could understand. He let his mortal mind fade and his instincts took over. 

He ran. 

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, through the low brush, letting branches tickle his fur. The smells and sounds were intoxicating. He’d catch the smell of rabbit and chase it desperately, only to discover a new scent of clover and chase that instead. He darted to and fro, letting his senses guide him. His heart pounded in his chest, but he refused to let up. 

He was lost within his own impulses when a tiny voice awoke him from his trance.

“...las...” It was so soft a whisper that The Dread Wolf mistook it for the wind teasing him. 

But it called to him again. “Solas...” 

He scanned the perimeter and saw nothing. The breeze must have been tricking him. He was about to continue his flight when the smell infiltrated his nostrils, crushed berries, jasmine, and honey. It was her smell. Lavellan’s smell. Fen’harel cocked his head momentarily before he pursued the scent. 

The Dread Wolf trailed it to a moonlight pool. A trickle of a waterfall freely poured into the pond, as a luminous mist clung atop the water. Two enormous and majestic halla statues stood erect, guarding the sacred place. He paced on the pebble shore trying to catch the scent again, but had lost it.

“Solas....You came...” Her voice sung to him. 

He blinked once, and there she was in front of him. She was walking on the water’s surface, each footstep creating a delicate ripple. Her hair, which she normally wore up in braids, fell gently in front of her face and to the small of her back, a slight bounce to her golden locks. She wore a traditional Elvhen dress, pure white, silky and sheer. It clung loosely to her small frame, the sleeves falling off her shoulders and the skirt billowing into the water. The intricate hand sewn details in the beadwork and design told a tale of purity and innocence. A crystal circlet sat on her head, and reflected the moon’s beams. She turned her head to meet his gaze and smiled warmly at him. She was a vision of pure beauty and she called to him. 

“Come, Solas.” Her voice was gentler and more airy than he recalled. 

He was drawn into her words, a spell taking over. He tiptoed toward the pool, placing one paw in the water. To his surprise, it didn’t plunge beneath the water’s surface. His paws kept their place on top of the pond; it was soft like walking on feathers and Fen’harel stepped towards her. 

He approached her cautiously, this was the first time he had encountered Lavellan in his dreams. She had practically begged him once for him to show her, but the fade was a dangerous place and Lavellan wasn't ready for it. He didn't understand why she was intruding on his thoughts. 

Why here? 

Why now? 

Part of Fen’Harel’s conscience couldn't comprehend and he tried to fight back and erase the vision before him. But when she crouched down beside him, he looked up at her. That angelic smile melted away his hesitation. 

He sniffed her, taking in her scent once again. He closed his eyes to better concentrate on every particular component that made her’s unique. The Dread Wolf nuzzled up to her, placing his head in her lap. Lavellan responded by embracing him. She held him in her arms and returned the nestle by burying her face deep in his black coat, breathing him in. 

It was a strange sensation for Fen’Harel. He no longer felt alone. This was warm and comforting and yet he was still unsure of what this all meant. Had he been harboring these feelings for her all this time? From the moment he had first seen her, unconscious and suffering from the anchor lodged within her hand, he was no stranger to her beauty. And when they had spoke, he had enjoyed her stark intelligence and witty banter. How could someone be so perfect? How had he not realized it yet?

He could have stayed forever in those arms, the sweet embrace swallowing him up. But Lavellan ended the moment. She let him go and stood up. He watched her attentively, as she looked up at the moon. Her eyes were fixated upon the luminous orb. “Hunt me, Solas.” She spoke to the sky. 

He took his eyes off of her for only a split second and when he returned his gaze, she was naked. The splendid gown was gone, no trace she had ever worn it at all. He took in her raw elegance. A hunger was taking over, deep within his gut. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her, inside of her. 

“Hunt me, Dread Wolf.” 

He blinked once again, and this time she appeared as a halla, pure and white as snow. She stood tall and proud like the statues standing over her. She locked eyes with him, the same emerald ones that Lavellan had looked at him with, so many times before. The craving for her was growing. He took a step closer, and in an instant she bounded off. 

The chase was on. It had been a long time since he last hunted in the forest. Normally, he stalked harmless animals, rabbits, fenics, anything he could easily overpower. But her...she was a challenge worth undertaking. 

He could feel his whole body get hot with anticipation. The only thing on his mind was the hunt and capturing his prey. The hunger controlled him and he reveled in it. 

She was fast and daring, but his desire to have her was far greater. He knew every path and trail, there was no way she could outsmart him. He caught up to her several times, but let her escape. It was just building up the tension inside him, so that when he finally did take her, it would be all the sweeter. 

He was practically nipping at her hocks when he went for the strike. He lunged in, biting into the halla’s thigh. His teeth sunk in deep, and he tasted warm blood in his mouth. The halla cried out, bleating to be let go, but Fen’harel refused. She was his prey. 

The halla succumbed to The Dread Wolf. With her injury, she couldn't continue. She lay down, accepting defeat. Fen’harel stood over his prey, panting hot breath on her coat. Blood dripped from his open mouth, painting red freckles across her flank. He could taste her fear on his tongue. He was hungry enough to end her. He closed his eyes, letting the smell the iron and honey take over. Intoxicated on her scent, he slowly opened them again. 

“Solas?” The halla was not there. Lavellan laid underneath him, naked, a look of sadness upon her gentle features. 

Her question sent a pang to his heart. What had he done? This wasn't what he wanted, was it? She was right there, but the feelings were all wrong. He wanted to embrace her, touch her, and kiss her, not devour her like a monster. 

Lavellan stretched out her arm, and caressed his jaw. His animal instincts faded as he shed Fen’harel. His fur receded leaving his skin bare of cloth and he stretched out his limbs as he returned to his humanoid form. “My lethallan. W-why must you haunt me here?” His voice faltered.

She said nothing in response, she just looked back up at him longingly, wanting even. She parted her lips, as if to say something, but before she could, Solas leaned over and kissed her. 

He couldn't control his hunger for her any longer. He kissed her long and kissed her hard. She returned the tenderness, kissing him back. She tasted of mint and chamomile. Thier lips pined for each other like each had been waiting for this moment their entire existence. His hand held her head as their lips continued to converse the language of passion. 

He shifted his weight so that his naked body was hovering right above hers. Her hands wrapped around his back and she pulled him down, on top of her. Her skin was soft and smooth, cooling his feverish flesh. Solas drew back his head for a moment so he could look upon her beauty. He growled low, smirked, and buried his head in her neck. He kissed it fiercely, nibbling her pale skin. In between kisses he would whisper to her. 

“My lethallan....” A kiss on her shoulder.. “You consume my thoughts...” A bite on her neck. “I must have you...” A tight embrace, pulling her closer. “I must...” 

Solas hands tiptoed down her body, taking in every inch of flesh. To be able to touch her sent a shiver up his spine. He watched the way her chest rose and fell with moans of pleasure as his lithe fingers explored. It excited him, and his body was ready. Solas had won the chase and now he was going to claim his prize. 

He entered her, gently at first. Thier hips rocked together in tandem, each playing their role in the dance. He would thrust, and she would cry in ecstasy. Her arms grabbed into the dirt beneath them as she pushed her hips up to meet his. He grunted as he quickened the tempo. She was able to keep the pace and he was delighted by her spirit. 

Their dance continued in a burst of pleasure, Solas gripping tightly onto her shoulders, and Levallan’s legs locked around his back. They both moaned together. Their lips barely touching, breathing heavily while peering into each other’s eyes. 

Solas’ muscles relaxed and he collapsed into her arms. “My lethallan, that was wonderful.” He said breathlessly. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. It was a moment Solas would have liked to last forever. A smile crept upon his lips. “I had no idea of my own feelings. Lethallan...” He sighed, resting his eyes. 

Lavellan shifted on her side, so Solas rolled onto his back. She looked down at him, her smile faded and was replaced by worried eyes. A brilliant blue glow enveloped her and she transformed back into the halla. She darted off for a second time. 

No. Not again. They had just become one entity and now she dare separate herself. Couldn't she see how perfect they were together. He was not going to lose her, not again. 

A growl resonated deep within his throat and Fen’harel showed his true colors. The hunt was on once again. Since she was still injured it wasn’t hard to track her, a blood path led him directly to her.

He passed through a few ferns and found her back in front of the moonlit pool. She was standing in front of the water's edge, waiting for him. He continued to growl, his lips curled, showing a fearsome smile. Fen’harel crouched low, in a defensive stance. His prey was right in front of him. He crawled towards her watching for a reaction. She watched him, her stance never wavering. 

It was over in a second. He leapt at her throat, canines ripping at her flesh. Warm blood rushed over his tongue and lips, dripping down to his paws. He bit again and again, puncturing her skin repeatedly. The halla cried out once before toppling over to the ground. Blood drenched the earth and Fen’Harel watched as she breathed her last. Snarling, he paced around his prey, making sure no other would try to claim his kill. It was a blur of black fur, white flesh, and blood. He inhaled a great breathe and let loose, howling at the moon. 

Solas awoke from the fade with a gasp and a cold sweat. He gripped the arm of the couch, steadying himself and tried to analyze the vision he just had. He breathed heavily and his heart beat rapidly within his chest. Wiping his brow, he glanced around the room, making sure it was just him and his thoughts. He let out a long sigh, laying back and closing his eyes. He tried to forget it all, him, Lavellan, the halla, the forest, but it dogged at him. He just couldn't forget.

And besides, he was still hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is still haunted by his nightmare, but takes Lavellan to visit ancient Elvhen ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My one shot turned into multiple chapters. This one is more fluffy than smutty. :) 
> 
> Still taking place prior to the first romance scene.

The rest of the night for Solas was a continued nightmare. He spent hours trying to dismiss the dream as nothing. But the more he dwelled on it, the more real it became. It haunted him till early morning. 

As the sun crept over the snow-capped mountains, Solas was able to partially distract his mind by focusing on the fresco. Dipping the brush into the copperish red color, he began to layer the paint on the wall. The stroke of the brush became a meditative calm for Solas. Every time the paint hit the wall, his attention shifted to the bold lines of the picture, not of the faded forest, not of the hunt, not of his feelings for Lavellan.

He was crouching on the scaffolding, touching up some of the details, when Lavellan walked in. Solas didn't even hear her enter, his mind wandering in the story of the fresco. 

She stepped lightly, a hunters stride, up to his desk. “Good morning, Solas.” 

Her voice slowly brought Solas back from his trance. He blinked, and looked over the side of the scaffold. Lavellan was leaning up against his desk. She was lovely, the way she peered up at him, a questionable look on her face. “Ah, Lethallan.” His voice controlled his every emotion.

She smiled up at him. “Rough night? Or did you just start translating texts extra early this morning?” 

She had noted that his desk was a downright mess. Papers were strewn and his books were left open. Ancient Elven words and scribbles of hallas were inked hastily onto parchment. Solas watched as Lavellan picked up a paper and admired the sketch in her hands. “I had the most interesting journey through the fade last night. A pure white halla visited me. I've been trying to discern its meaning.” Solas told the truth, just not the entire truth. 

Her face light up, excited to interpret Solas’ dream. “Well, the Dalish have a story of Hanal’ghilan, a golden halla said to come in a time of need. Maybe-” 

Before Lavellan could finish her thought, Solas interrupted her. “Yes, but my halla was as white as the crashing of the waves against the Storm Coast.” He began the descent from the scaffolding, every step down the ladder holding purpose. 

Lavellan held the papers in her lap, and looked up the rotunda for inspiration, searching for the answer that she would never guess correctly. Often, they would have discussions that went the same way. It was a game of postulating questions and deducing truths. Lavellan responded. “White is for purity and wholeness, obviously. So your visitor must have come to complete you.”

Solas had made it to the ground level and was now leaning against the ladder. He let a smirk grace his lips. “Perhaps, lethallan, perhaps.” The thought lingered for just moment, before he stepped toward her. “Come, Lethallan. There is a place I want to show you.”

Solas told Lavellan to pack warmly, although he realized too late that her idea of packing warmly did not match his. She wore a beautifully crafted leather tunic and leggings, dyed and painted with a variety of greens, dark earthy reds, and oranges. Her boots looked like they were lined with fennec fur on the inside, at least her feet would be warm. She had on a fur trimmed cloak too, which should be adequate. 

He watched her as she nearly skipped across the stone bridge that exited out of Skyhold. He was leaning up against one of the stone posts, staff in hand. His eyes followed her every motion, the sway in her hips, the swing of her arms, the footfalls of her steps. A Dalish hunter she claimed to be, and Solas could not argue, not with that precise graceful movement. 

As she approached him, Lavellan put her hood up to cover her head. The fur tickled her pink cheeks. “I’m sorry that took so long, Solas.” 

“Do not fret, lethallan.” He turned as she stepped in line next to him. They walked side by side. “I understand. As Inquisitor, you always have people pulling you in every direction. I occupied myself well enough while I awaited your arrival.” 

She laughed. “Oh? I hope you didn't bore the guards with your endless stories of the Fade.” 

“No.” Solas causally grinned as continued the conversation as they walked. “Apparently, I only bore you with my endless stories.” His staff hit the ground as they continued down the path. It was already snowing, and flurries surrounded them. 

Lavellan pushed his shoulder jokingly as she rolled her emerald eyes. “You know that’s not true.” Her smile was jovial and honest. Solas knew that when Lavellan was acting the role of Inquisitor, she was guarded. She had to be their savior, their harald, their hope. She never let herself be, well, herself, save for when they were alone together on one of their frequent walks into the wilderness. 

Solas savored their strolls. The oft talked of Elvhen history and he’d recount more of his tales. It was a time where not only Lavellan felt as ease, but Solas too could smile more freely outside of the cold walls of Skyhold. 

Lavellan always managed to stay a few strides in front of him, constantly looking back to make sure he hadn't left. Every time she turned her head, a smile was atop her lips, and her eyes sparkled with a child’s wonderment. She was truly alive out here, among the trees and rocks. He admired that even with all the dread and blood shed that the Inquisition brought, she could still have an innocence about her. Lavellan’s curiosity peaked. “Where are we going this time Solas?” 

He kept his eyes on the path ahead. “You will see soon enough Lethallan.“ Solas knew it was time. 

He led her to a small clearing in the trees. They hadn't walked for very long, maybe a few miles at most. The snow fell harder the further they retreated into the forest. A soft blanket of white covered the ground, and hid the grass beneath their feet. 

“Solas! It’s beautiful here.” Lavellan exclaimed taking in the whole sight. In front of them was an old ruin, a temple long forgotten by the people. Stone eroded columns were knocked over with half the ceiling sunk in long ago. Statues, so old, their faces worn away, stood proud protecting the ruin. Everything was dusted in snow, silencing the atmosphere. The only sound heard was from their hot breath and the icy crunch beneath their boots. 

“I am pleased you like it.” Solas walked with her over to the ancient ruin. “I have visited this place many times in the Fade. It used to be a prosperous temple of Dirthamen. It is a place of great knowledge. Books and texts now lost to us filled every corner and Elven would come from the far reaches of the world to study here.”

Lavellan’s eyes went wide. Solas could see she was trying to imagine what it would have looked like so long ago. 

The two entered what was left of the temple, and settled for the corner that had the most coverage. With a twist of wrist, Solas lit a brazier on the wall with veilfire. It illuminated the small stone cove with a dazzling turquoise. Solas motioned for Lavellan to sit, and she did. “Would you like to see this place at the height of its greatness?” Solas queried as he stood over her. 

Lavellan nodded, looking up at him doe-eyed. “I would give anything!” Her voice dripped with enthusiasm. 

That gleeful vivacity attached with that heart melting smile, brought the hunger from deep within Solas. He let it escape for a mere moment. He bent down, bringing his face inches away from hers. They locked eyes. “Anything?” He could see a faint pink flush her cheeks, as she broke eye contact. He instantly pulled back, quelling his craving, and concentrating on the task at hand. “I wanted to show you how to roam the Fade as freely as I do. I know you have the potential, lethallan. I can be your guide.” 

Without hesitation, Lavellan accepted his offering. “How do I begin?”

Solas instructed her to close her eyes and let her mind wander into a deep slumber. Solas demonstrated by sitting down next to her, closing his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Lavellan followed suit. Soon, they were both sitting in pure quiet, only the fall of snowflakes hitting the roof could be heard. 

While Solas centered himself, prepared to enter the Fade, a vision of his nightmare snapped through his mind, him chasing the halla. His face was as still and masked as a statue, but inside his imagination raced. He replayed the hunt, the intimate moments, and the moonlight against her bare skin. He could feel his skin prickle with goosebumps as he replayed the kisses and caresses. Solas’ thoughts were interrupted by a very long winded groan. He opened one eye, and watched as Lavellan fell over backwards against the temple floor.

“Ughhhh......Solas, how do you fall asleep in the middle of the day?” She continued to gripe on the ground, covering her eyes with her hands. “This is impossible!” 

Solas chucked at the sight. “It takes practice, lethallan, and soon, you’ll excel at walking the Fade. This I know.” 

Lavellan sighed, “I’ll keep at it.” And that’s exactly what she did for the next few hours. It was to no avail though, Lavellan was too distracted. Solas couldn't tell by what exactly, but her mind was wandering. He couldn't exactly blame her, however. Solas, himself, was having a difficult time concentrating. 

Solas decided that was enough training for one day. Lavellan happily agreed as she stretched out her legs. She didn't want to leave quite yet, though. She was thirsty for more stories. “Tell me something else of this place. Who was here?” 

Solas complied. “An Elvhen scholar once came here. He spent three whole days researching without eating, drinking or sleeping.”

Lavellan wrinkled her face in confusion. “Why? What was so important that he’d miss the morning hunt. Or the feel of the sky on your face. Or the drink from the babbling brook?” 

“He was trying to win the attention of his vhenan.” Solas explained. 

She shook her head, definitely. “I hardly think he would miss out on all that just to win a lady’s favor.” 

The game had begun again. “Oh?” Solas cocked an eyebrow. “Would you not do anything for the person you cared for deeply?”

Solas didn't expect the question to take her aback as it had. She recoiled within herself for a moment, composing a retort. He noted another blush on her cheeks, and he could feel his hunger surface again. “I would.” She hesitated. “But I wouldn't waste my time reading about how to win someone over.” She rolled her eyes. “He should have just told her!”  


“Is that what you would do, lethallan?” Solas said nonchalantly. 

“I...” Lavellan started, but then choose to ignore the question entirely and move the conversation along. “Well? Did he get the girl? Did they fall in love, and hunt under the moon until their last days?” 

“Now that is a good question.” Solas nodded. “Unfortunately, one that I cannot answer. I only saw his reasons for coming here, after he departed, he never returned. Alas, we shall never know the end to that tale.” Solas continued telling Lavellan of other adventures he had seen surrounding the temple. One was about a thief, another of a festival, and another of betrayal. 

It had gotten late, and their stomachs growled. So entranced with tales and questions, that they had completely forgotten to eat. Solas took a small wrapped parcel from his pack; they shared a simple meal of bread, honey, and cured meats. 

The sun was beginning its descent towards the mountain tops, and they had just finished their meal, when Lavellan complained. “It’s too cold, Solas.” 

Solas practically choked, he had never heard Lavellan complain about the cold the entire time they had been at Skyhold. “Do the Dalish not endure winter like the rest of us?” His curiosity peaked. 

“They do.” She paused, a wicked grin spread across her red lips. Perhaps there was more to Levallan than Solas realized. He had no idea what trail she was leading him down, but he would willingly follow. “But we stay warm in other ways...” 

Solas was not going to be surprised a second time. He left his face blank. “And that would be?” 

Lavellan leaned in close to Solas, still smiling, still tempting. “It’s an old Dalish tradition.” Her voice turned into a whisper. Solas heart rate quickened. Here he thought he would be the hunter, but Lavellan apparently knew the steps to this dance too. 

Her lips slightly parted as she blinked once. He was falling into her trance, lost in those green eyes. Without warning, Lavellan turned around quickly, rifling through her pack. She brought out a brown tinted bottle and held it up proudly. “Dalish wine, Solas. A fine vintage if I might add.” She smirked. Solas knew he had played right into her trap. 

He would have to be more careful next time.


End file.
